Typical seat ventilation systems (SVSs) blow air through a surface of a seat in order to provide airflow around an occupant of the seat. For example, in some SVSs, a blower is attached to a bottom surface of the seat and air is blown through air passages provided within the seat. In some cases, the blower may be connected to an air conditioning unit to provide cooled or heated air to the passenger through the seat. Operation of the SVSs may be controlled manually in a fashion similar to many air conditioning units where an occupant turns the blower on and selects an air temperature for the blown air.